<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hawaii, Holidays and Vahinés by Littlelily80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231023">Hawaii, Holidays and Vahinés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80'>Littlelily80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hawaii, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, Vacation, sick!Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take Casey and Brett, add a tense relationship between the two, an unknown destination before going on vacation and together for 3 weeks and you get this unpretentious little fanfic. (Brettsey) Spoilers Season 8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if you find some mistake !! </p><p>Spoilers Season 8</p><p>Remember episode 19 of season 7, they talk about vacations and plane tickets without knowing what their destination is. I admit that the idea has been on my mind for a while. This is a little fanfic that gave me a lot of cold sweats at times. But in the end, a small fanfic without pretension. If you like it, leave a kudos it's fun and it doesn't eat bread. Even a comment is nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His last file had just closed in front of him. Casey wasn't the kind of person who would fall behind when it came to turning in files, unlike others like Kelly, his friend and teammate, who would turn them in late.</p><p>Peeking into another one of his files behind the rubber band holding the piece of paper was one of the craziest things he had ever done in his life. Taking a plane ticket without knowing the destination of that same ticket.</p><p>Casey was someone who liked to know in advance where he was going on vacation. He had heard so much about it. Kelly had already tested him and it had turned out pretty positive for him. Airline tickets were usually sold with a hotel room taken at the same time but Kelly's computer had a problem and that was badly pinned for Casey. Casey was without a hotel room for the occasion but the fireman in the rescue truck told him about an application where he could book his room.</p><p>Casey had taken a look but was not too keen on giving out his credit card number on the internet.</p><p>Stella wanted to do it but Casey refused him because he didn't want to give his credit card number on the internet but the young female firefighter tried to force his hand but he refused.</p><p>Kelly on his side was looking at his cell phone, he was keeping his fingers crossed that everything was going to happen between Casey &amp; Brett.</p><p>For Casey, turning his daily life upside down was not necessarily on the agenda, but it certainly didn't hurt anyone.</p><p>And like any member of the 51, Casey had more than earned his vacation.</p><p>A good three weeks of rest with no one around. No phone ringing to remind him to get up for work.</p><p>The firefighter loved his job, but he needed a break and this vacation was welcome. He loved his colleagues and friends at 51 but a break from everything and especially from Chicago. That city was pumping all his energy out of him.</p><p>Especially after this almost horrible year, the loss of Otis which hadn't helped and Casey needed to be alone.</p><p>The firefighter looked at his watch, it told him that he had only about an hour left and the shift would be over.</p><p>More than three weeks thinking about him alone. Casey decided to leave his quarters and return him to Boden.</p><p>Brett was in that office right now. He ignored the presence of the young woman and went into the kitchen to get a small bottle of water. She had just come out of the chief's office.</p><p>She hadn't noticed him coming in the same direction as he was and almost ran into him.</p><p>Sylvie had a smile on her face, not because she almost hit the captain, but because Boden agreed.</p><p>She apologized to Matt, who smiled shyly at her. She tried to leave directly without asking for the rest.</p><p>The two of them had not been on good terms for a little while. They had been ignoring each other during the interventions trying to get someone to speak for them.</p><p>Boden himself was upset about this. He knew the tension that the two of them might have with each other. It had been heightened when Casey had been injured in an intervention and almost lost his life. That kind of thing usually brings people together, but this time it had the opposite effect.</p><p>In addition, the young woman had decided to move away from Chicago without notifying anyone on the team except Boden to marry the chaplain, but both had broken off the engagement and she had returned to Chicago.</p><p>Matt was not against her coming back but he had felt a lot of remorse and grief when he saw her leave.</p><p>"I'm sorry," admitted the young captain.</p><p>It was because he wanted to go one way and Sylvie unintentionally blocked his way to go the same way.</p><p>He decided to go the other way, but so did Brett.</p><p>He said, "Listen, do you want something? "asked the angry young woman.</p><p>"No, I just want to see Boden. I have nothing against you.</p><p>Matt raised his hands to show her that he had no quarrel with the ambulance driver.</p><p>The young woman had lost her temper once again.</p><p>Kelly had heard the argument begin, the door to her quarters was open as usual. The lieutenant decided to go outside, but the tension had gone down by a hair.</p><p>Sylvie decided to move in next to Kidd who was reading a fashion store for a change. Mouch was in his favorite corner, Tuesday the Dalmatian who had melted the hearts of these men was in the same place as him. She had her head on Mouch's thigh and was trying to beg him for yet another piece of the cake he had in one of his hands.</p><p>Hermann was spinning his spoon in the coffee cup. He cursed the person who had turned on the TV and who had rushed to put on the news. The same news that already indicated the first tragic events of the day.</p><p>Kelly had joined the team, he had settled down with his girlfriend, a kiss on the neck. Seeing that Foster had left to join them, he decided to land on the other side with his men.</p><p>With a smile on his face, the clock was about to strike the end of the twenty-four hour shift.</p><p>When Sylvie and Stlla were both followed by Foster next door, there was no point in sticking around.</p><p>"Did he accept them? "Foster asked, sitting on the other side of the table.</p><p>"Yes, he just forgot to sign them because his new secretary didn't do the job properly. Boden is never reluctant to turn down a vacation, he's also overwhelmed with work.</p><p>"Lucky for you," Stella replied.</p><p>Matt decided to go to his boss's office. The conversation would certainly revolve around him as it did almost every day.</p><p>The captain had once unintentionally overheard a conversation between Sylvie and Stella, the young blonde woman had talked about her feelings towards him.</p><p>"What's wrong with him right now? "Foster asked.</p><p>Brett shrugged, not knowing what the firefighter in Truck 81 might have. He didn't care.</p><p>Casey was right, but when he turned around, the conversation had shifted to something else.</p><p>"So you have everything you need? »</p><p>"Yes I'm missing a few things but I have the essentials, I'll go to the last races tomorrow before joining you".</p><p>"You're really lucky you're going on vacation," Foster said.</p><p>"I know, but I'll send you a postcard from there."</p><p>"What about me?" Stella asked.</p><p>"I'll send you both a postcard."</p><p>The three women were laughing at each other. Hermann didn't always understand them and Mouch had been taking a nap for at least 15 minutes.</p><p>"Mouch, it's time".</p><p>He leapt from his couch, sleep had caught up with this proud man of more than thirty years of experience in the CFD.</p><p>Casey stopped in front of Boden's office. Boden was typing on the keyboard with his cell phone to his ear. The captain signaled his presence by lightly knocking on his office door.</p><p>"Come in".</p><p>The latter signified to him by a gesture of the hand.</p><p>Boden hung up and put his phone on the desk.</p><p>"What do you need? "asked the battalion commander of 51.</p><p>"I've come to return the last files I just finished a little earlier".</p><p>"It could have waited until you got back from vacation, you know."</p><p>"I know chief, I prefer to do it before I leave, I would certainly have things to do when I get back.</p><p>Boden smiled at him.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't mind? »</p><p>"What's that? That you're taking more than your three-week vacation? Not far from there, you need it after what happened not two months ago. You know as well as I do that it won't hurt you."</p><p>"I know and you know for when the vacations? »</p><p>"Not yet unfortunately, Donna took a few days of vacation, but without more, we're going to go to some friends of ours who live in the country.</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"And you know where you're going? »</p><p>"I don't know, there is only the date and time on the summons, the rest is a total mystery".</p><p>"Doesn't that scare you? »</p><p>"Let's just say that it occurred to me for a few moments and then it doesn't hurt to have a little adventure for once, outside of work of course.</p><p>"You're right, we must take advantage of it for once, we don't know what tomorrow will bring."</p><p>"Yes, I'll leave you, I'll go get ready, see you tonight? »</p><p>"Yes to Molly"</p><p>"See you later, chief.</p><p>He closed the door of his office and the latter had gone back to finish the last reports of the interventions they had had during that day. Casey and Kelly were truly the two best officers he had ever had under his command. They were both strong heads, but that's what made them the two best in the academy, not to mention the others in the 51. It was a strength and a richness to the brigade on a daily basis.</p><p>Casey closed the door of the 51's chief's office. The guard had just finished, some were taking a shower and others were changing clothes.</p><p>Matt noticed the young woman talking with Foster and Kidd.</p><p>Severide was on his cell phone, waiting for his girlfriend to finish talking, the latter had taken his vacation at the same time as Stella.</p><p>Both had decided to take a plane ticket to go as far away as possible but it was not a surprise ticket as Kelly liked to call it.</p><p>Rescue Lieutenant 3 had decided to buy two round-trip tickets to a dream destination.</p><p>Stella didn't want any surprises in order to know what to take but Kelly had made it clear to her that it was a surprise anyway and that she would stay that way until the end.</p><p>The captain of truck 81 looked one last time at his locker room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he closed it immediately.</p><p>His suitcase was not yet ready and he was only leaving on Friday and it was only Wednesday.</p><p>"Happy Holiday Casey", said Hermann.</p><p>"Thank you, but we'll see you this evening, but cheer up to all those who are not yet leaving on vacation.</p><p>"Thank you" said the rest of the troupe.</p><p>"Are you planning on coming to Molly's anyway tonight? "Stella asked.</p><p>"Stella asked. "The usual.</p><p>"If you don't come tonight, don't forget to send us a postcard from the place where you left? »</p><p>Brett took the only possible route, she saw them all talking to Casey. The young woman knew that he was going on vacation with her for more than the planned three weeks. She walked forward looking at her friends and didn't even have a glance at the captain.</p><p>He hadn't even felt offended that she ignored him, although he was still a little touched in his pride.</p><p>After all, she had made it clear to him that they were just colleagues and nothing more.</p><p>This remark from the young woman had made him more confused than ever in his mind.</p><p>Casey didn't understand that it wasn't a small fight that had separated them, but a big storm.</p><p>The young firefighter from the 51st had never had any luck in relationships. Between Hailee who before she died had never wanted to start a family with him. Then with Dawson who had decided to leave everything to go to another country and on top of that to break their marriage by a divorce. It was a sledgehammer blow. The long-distance relationship was certainly the cause.</p><p>As for Brett, it was no longer a working relationship, they were just colleagues, it was a certainty for Casey.</p><p>She tended to take one step forward and then take three steps back.</p><p>He was very frustrated because he knew the young woman was playing with that and his feelings.</p><p>He took his gym bag and closed it, a smile lit up his face, and the exit was only a few meters away.</p><p>Kelly took a few steps jogging to join her friend, he took out of the pocket of his leather jacket, a cigar.</p><p>"We haven't had time to smoke one together lately, I thought you'd think of me when we get there.</p><p>" Thank you very much, it's true that we haven't had time and I'm very sorry but we'll smoke it when I get back if you want "</p><p>"It does."</p><p>The two of them held hands as a goodbye, even though he had said it before, Kelly wasn't sure if he would see Casey at Molly's tonight.</p><p>Casey glanced back, Brett must have taken the opportunity to take a tangent.</p><p>Kelly smiled when she saw her friend leave, Casey didn't know what he was expecting when he left on vacation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take Casey and Brett, add a tense relationship between the two, an unknown destination before going on vacation and together for 3 weeks and you get this unpretentious little fanfic. (Brettsey) Spoilers Season 8</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos !!<br/>Hope you like it !! <br/>Enjoy, Kudos and Commments are appreciated !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had just left the firehouse and was just saying goodbye to her two best friends in the firehouse.<br/>She felt close to Hermann and Cruz, but the others were just co-workers and nothing more.<br/>The young woman felt angry with some of the members of the 51, most of them were selfish people who played with women.<br/>This excluded Mouch who was married and Cruz who had been married for a few weeks. The young woman had limited trust in men.<br/>She mentally tried to think about something else, her vacation was about to begin when she decided to take her car to her apartment, the one she shared with Cruz and Foster.<br/>It wasn't so easy to think about anything but Casey right now.<br/>He was all she could think about, and he was all she could think about right now.<br/>Brett thought that she had crossed the line with him anyway, the young woman didn't understand what was going on with him.<br/>Casey also played a lot of games with the young woman without meaning to.<br/>The road seemed to run smoothly all the way downtown, no cars or almost no cars on the road at all at this time. It was a bit normal, it was only 6 o'clock in the morning.<br/>The young woman had decided to go and have a coffee at the Starbuck's downstairs.<br/>A strong coffee and a small pastry that she would swallow.<br/>She had hardly eaten last night, hunger was not her friend at the moment.<br/>Brett had to start packing her suitcase, something she had been putting aside for a few weeks.<br/>His convocation was scheduled for Friday at 4 p.m. at Chicago's O'Hare Airport. Sylvie sat on his bed when she returned to the apartment. Next to her dresser were a few bags and two large suitcases.<br/>She took off her shoes and put her head on the pillow, sleep was going to take her for sure. She closed her eyes, fearing that it would only be for a few moments, but when Foster returned to the apartment, Sylvie was still sleeping.<br/>Foster had tiptoed home fearing to wake her.<br/>She delicately opened her bedroom door to notice that she was fast asleep.<br/>Emily placed a blanket over the young woman for fear she might be cold, the air conditioning had been turned up just before she left.<br/>There were a few piles of cardboard boxes in the apartment and in the third bedroom. The young firefighter in truck 3 was about to move with his wife Chloe. They had been married for three months, but until Sylvie found their dream apartment, they hadn't been able to find what suited them.</p><p>***</p><p>The alarm clock told her 5:30 p.m., she had managed to get back to sleep until that time.<br/>Her mind was confused, she had never been used to sleeping so long when the shift was over. She would certainly try to make it through the rest of the day into the early evening.<br/>Sylvie decided to start packing her suitcase, it was mid-July and the heat was very present. She imagined that it must be the same everywhere on the planet. Except maybe in Australia where it was winter.<br/>Her drawers were knocking relentlessly, the young woman had decided to pack one of her two suitcases to start with and the one she thought was quite important.<br/>Colored tops, a two-piece swimsuit, a pareo, little tank tops, light jeans so she wouldn't get too hot, leggings, shorts and two combi shorts. Two bath towels, one thick enough for the beach and the other for the pool. A pair of sunglasses that she liked so much because it was a small gift she had given herself for her birthday.<br/>A pair of dark glasses and really very simple but it came from a great fashion designer and that she had not had expensive.<br/>The beauty products could wait until tomorrow, she had almost finished making it. The second suitcase would be for her pairs of shoes and the toilet bag would be in the second suitcase, she wouldn't forget her make-up kit.<br/>Once the suitcase was almost ready, she decided that her vacation could start quietly, Sylvie would go to Molly's tonight and she could go quietly to this secret destination.<br/>Too bad if Casey was there too, they wouldn't see each other for those three long weeks. That was enough for her, it would put some distance between her and the captain of the ladder.<br/>The night was beginning to fall slowly on the city of Chicago, the summer was showing that he was present, but it was getting dark pretty quickly after a certain time. Sylvie was looking through the glass. She had seen Molly's regulars there and entered the bar. The first thing she actually noticed were her two best friends in the same place in the bar.<br/>Brett discreetly approached them to try to scare them.<br/>-Hi, girls.<br/>Foster was startled, but Stella had seen him walk through the door without saying anything to him.<br/>-Say what an entrance," Foster said.<br/>-Thanks, I'm all packed and officially on vacation.<br/>-You're lucky," his teammate grumbled.<br/>-Don't worry, your turn will come one of these days.<br/>-I know, but according to Mouch, I didn't have enough vacation time when I got to 51.<br/>-It must be frustrating to know that you can't take a vacation like you'd like.<br/>- I admit it's frustrating but I'll be fine, I'll just take advantage of it to sleep when you're not there, it'll do me a lot of good.<br/>-Say I snore on top of it? <br/>-No, but you make a lot of noise in your sleep, you dream so loudly that it feels like he's next to you in bed.<br/>Brett elbowed the young woman.<br/>- Sorry, I didn't know that not everyone knew that you were dreaming about this beautiful fireman.<br/>-Foster, frankly it's nobody's business and it's not true.<br/>Hermann was with Mouch chatting when they heard that the discussion was about Matt, he hadn't even arrived at Molly yet and they were wondering if he was coming.<br/>About ten minutes later, he arrived accompanied by a young woman a little older than him and blonde on top of that.<br/>- Did you see? Threw Stella to Sylvie.<br/>- Yes, she looks cute and she must like younger men.<br/>Hermann laughed when he heard the conversation about the young woman accompanying Casey. The three of them didn't know she was his sister.<br/>Kelly approached her companion's table.<br/>- She is Casey's sister. The fireman laughed.<br/>Sylvie laughed with the two young women, she had almost spit out the beer.<br/>How dare she think Casey was dating anyone right now? She hadn't seen him with any women at the moment, there had been that reporter, but it hadn't gone too far.<br/>They were not aware that Casey had a sister a little older than him. Casey wasn't much of a talker, he had never really talked about his family and the story behind it.<br/>Kelly walked over to the table where Casey and his sister were and met them. He had taken the opportunity to kick her in the ribs to show her that the young woman was also there.<br/>-Christie, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the team if you don't mind.<br/>The young woman accepted her brother's proposal and got off her stool. A few steps later and he began the introductions.<br/>-Here are our two ambulance attendants, Sylvie Brett the chief of ambulance 61.<br/>-Nice to meet you," said Sylvie. Glad to put a name to a face.<br/>She noticed the resemblance between the two, it was obvious.<br/>- It was the same for me. answered her sister.<br/>-Emilie Foster who also works for Ambulance 61.<br/>-Nice to meet you," said Foster.<br/>Christie shook her head to say hello with a smile on her face. Then Casey introduced Kidd to his older sister. The two of them decided to add two stools to sit with the three women from 51.<br/>- We're not going to disturb too long, tomorrow I have to get up early unlike my brother who happens to be on vacation.<br/>- Not in the least," said Brett.<br/>Kidd didn't seem embarrassed either, but Hermann, who was on the other side of the bard, made her understand that she had to get back to her job.<br/>-Duty calls, I'll see you later? Stella asked Sylvie.<br/>- I think I'll be leaving soon, I still have a few things to take care of and I'd like to go to bed not too late.<br/>-I understand you, I wish you a good vacation then?<br/>- Yes, thank you very much.<br/>Casey turned his head towards his teammate. Foster had decided to join her friend who was in a corner of the bar. She greeted the young woman and the brother and sister who were still with her. Brett seemed to be bothered by the situation.<br/>- I decided to take a few days off!<br/>- Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?<br/>- I don't know yet, I think I'll settle down here for a while and then see what's waiting for me. What about you?<br/>Brett didn't feel like telling her anything.<br/>- I don't know where I'm going, so I decided to take a surprise plane ticket at the last minute.<br/>The young woman felt the discomfort rising inside her.<br/>- When are you leaving?<br/>- Friday, my convocation is for 5 pm.<br/>Brett seemed to be very hot at the moment. If she hadn't spoken, it was to avoid talking about it around. Unfortunately, the wrong person wasn't aware that the same thing had been done to her as it had to him. It was Stella who had done it.<br/>Matt's sister Christie decided it was late for her and it was time to go home.<br/>-Matt, I'll call you when you get back from your vacation.<br/>- I can call you before you leave if you want.<br/>The captain of the ladder took his sister in his arms to give her a hug. She in turn decided to take the young woman in her arms.<br/>-Nice to have met you!<br/>-Nice to meet you too.<br/>Casey decided to accompany his sister to the exit of the bar. Brett took the opportunity to join Stella at the counter, there was Kelly not too far from the young woman.<br/>-You seem to have seen a ghost ? declared Kidd.<br/>The young woman looked at herself in the mirror, she had turned white all of a sudden.<br/>Discreetly in the ear, she decided to talk about what Casey had told her about the vacations.<br/>Stella laughed nervously and the ambulance driver looked at her.<br/>It wasn't really funny, but she was laughing in retrospect. There was no reason for Casey to be on the same plane with her, there were thousands of destinations around the world for a cheap vacation.<br/>- Do you think it's possible?<br/>- Anything is possible.<br/>The young woman didn't want to hear that sentence, she covered her ears so she couldn't hear it.<br/>-Maybe the time indicated is the same for everyone on the invitations on the surprise tickets.<br/>Kelly looked at her phone and laughed quietly as well. Casey and Brett taking vacations at the same time, it was possible but for them to be on the exact same flight, it was unthinkable for the young woman but not for Kelly.<br/>Casey and Sylvie would certainly have a lot to talk about when they came back from their vacation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take Casey and Brett, add a tense relationship between the two, an unknown destination before going on vacation and together for 3 weeks and you get this unpretentious little fanfic. (Brettsey) <br/>Spoilers Season 8</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos and comment, I appreciated !! <br/>Hope you enjoy the next chapiter !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week went as smoothly as it seemed. The rest of the team was about to start a new shift when two of their friends and colleagues were about to take more than three weeks off.<br/>Brett had almost finished packing the night before he left and Casey had finished packing.<br/>It was a little after midnight and she had to get some sleep but she couldn't, always with Casey in mind, she didn't believe in God but she was very hopeful that they wouldn't be on vacation at the same time.<br/>The young woman decided that she was going to have to sleep before taking the plane tomorrow, she was sensitive about getting on a plane, it wasn't the first time but to tell the truth, she was airsick. Nine hours on a plane was not a first flight for her.<br/>The young woman had decided to take a cab because dropping off her car in the parking lot next to the airport would be more expensive than taking a cab. Especially for the three weeks of vacation. While Casey had decided to take his car and do the opposite, he did not like to take cabs in general except when he had no choice.<br/>Brett's cab was slightly ahead of schedule on the call. It was only due to arrive at the Chicago airport at 2:00 p.m. and it was leaving half an hour early.<br/>It wasn't a big deal, she would be lucky to land a little before she got on the plane. The young woman would take the opportunity to take some reading material and food once she passed through customs.<br/>Once the cart with the two suitcases on it, she had not noticed the presence in the vicinity of the airport at the same time, she did not know anything about his destination and it was certainly the same for him.<br/>The time of convocation was only a time given by the airline so that the passengers would be on time to respect the boarding.<br/>Matt was definitely out of luck, he arrived about ten minutes after the time of the call but he knew deep down that he would not be late.<br/>The firefighter looked at the number that was on the convocation and on the screen above him, it was the destination that was indicated to him with the departure time. His plane ticket was to Honolulu in the Hawaiian archipelago.<br/>Casey seemed both delighted and a little disappointed, it was not what he had hoped for but he would settle for it.<br/>The young man looked at his cell phone and more specifically at an app that was booking hotel rooms, Kelly had only managed to get the ticket and Casey just had to book his hotel room himself.<br/>The firefighter decided to do this only after he went through customs. Which wouldn't take him long. He was standing right in front of him but he had to check in at the boarding counter beforehand.<br/>Before he got in line for United Airlines, he looked at United Airlines, there weren't many people there but someone caught his attention, a young blonde woman, the same figure as Sylvie. She didn't look at all like her, Casey was surprised to think that he would miss her if he thought he saw her in the airport hallways. He shook his head and erased the image of the young woman he had just had.<br/>Arriving in front of the airline stewardesses, Casey put down his large suitcase, which was only supposed to weigh about ten kilos. The captain of truck 81 was not a materialist far from there and the hotels in the area must have had laundry service.<br/>It was certain, he took out his passport which the young woman took to make some checks.<br/>- Bon voyage Mr. Casey.<br/>The captain thanked the young woman and was able to take the way to the customs which was just behind him even if he was not taking a flight out of the United States, it was an obligation for all travelers leaving.<br/>Casey had submitted to the control like all the people before him and he was able to take the path that would take him to his flight, it was a long corridor with a few stores. There was a duty free and he noticed that this store sold a few cigars, he swore that as soon as he came back from his vacation, he would take a box from his best friend.<br/>Sylvie was the opposite of Matt and the flight he was supposed to take, she was happy because she had managed to take a hotel for three weeks that was within her means, it was still a 4-star hotel and moreover located on the seaside.<br/>The flight attendant had even managed to print out the confirmation of the hotel room reservation for her.<br/>"The Stay Hotel Waikiki<br/>-Thank you very much.<br/>She looked around, she absolutely had to find a pharmacy nearby, the young lady had forgotten the essentials for a perfect trip but wondered if she really needed it, Brett decided that it was still necessary from every point of view. She looked at the cvs in front of her, it was hopeless to find one in that endless corridor.<br/>There was no one in front of her, the pharmacist who was a little kid was playing an app on his phone, she had seen it.<br/>-Hello?<br/>The young woman was waiting, fortunately her plane was not about to take off. She decided to put her prescription right in front of him, but he didn't care.<br/>Sylvie signaled his presence and he cursed the young woman. He had just lost his game in class, he put down his cell phone and decided to take her prescription while moaning.<br/>-Do you need anything else? he asked.<br/>- Yes, I will give you some of my good mood. It will do you good.<br/>Sylvie gave him a fifty dollar bill and gave him change, which was worth six dollars and fifty cents. He gave it to her in a small paper bag that she put directly into her backpack.<br/>***<br/>Casey sat down, he had managed to get through customs, although it took a little longer than expected. The customs officers were not nice people, and many people were heading for the vacations like the fireman himself.<br/>It certainly wouldn't take away his desire to leave, far from it.<br/>Casey took the opportunity to look at the app to book the hotels. He started by setting the date of the beginning of his stay and looked at the list of hotels and their descriptions.<br/>Some of them were not given because it was the peak vacation period and they were all booked.<br/>One caught his attention, it was within the price range he could put, Casey looked at the description of the room, a small kitchenette and a breakfast table. The firefighter could take advantage of it to have his dinners outside and breakfast was even free with room service. The beds were quite large and this room was very convenient for him knowing that he would spend most of his time outside this same room. The beach was a 5 minute walk away and there was even a kitchen.<br/>Matt decided to take his credit card and pay directly but when he confirmed the reservation, it was declined without knowing why.<br/>The fireman started to panic, he had more money than he needed on his account and on his credit card. He had remembered that his ceiling for shopping was not as high, that was certainly what was blocking his card. He took a look at his bank account and unblocked the ceiling, which he raised high enough to pay for the room.<br/>Closing his account online, he decided to go back to the application but was surprised to see that the hotel he was planning to take was marked as full.<br/>He spent the next hour trying to find a hotel that suited him, but it was this hotel that he wanted at all costs and not another one.<br/>Casey decided to call that hotel but was interrupted by the woman's voice on the speakerphone who told him that the flight he was about to take was about to open for boarding.<br/>The captain of the hotel realized that this hotel was not for him but he didn't let it get him down and decided to try his luck once he got there.<br/>The luck sometimes turned in his favor.</p><p>***<br/>The plane in front of him was of impressive size. It was a Boeing 777, it was long and extremely thin. It wasn't the first time Casey had been on a plane and it didn't scare him like Sylvie did.<br/>Casey was the first to appear in front of the boarding agents, he glanced behind the compact crowd and didn't notice any presence that could have been Sylvie, he gave his passport again and was able to get through the security cordon. His seat was at the back of the plane. It was one of the best he hoped to have.<br/>Sylvie was still in the duty-free stores that were not too far from where she was supposed to board. However, there was a huge crowd and her watch was telling her that she would have to board soon. A second checkout opened and she decided to rush in. Once she had paid for her items, she took the same route to get on board. Luckily, her seat was in the front rows. She sat down and looked around, the plane was so big that if Matt was on it too, it was like winning the lottery, but she was right.<br/>Both of them were praying that they weren't on the same plane, let alone going to the same destination.<br/>***<br/>Nine hours of flight time was not a panacea. Casey had taken advantage of the flight to make up for the hours of sleep lost during his last shifts.<br/>The weather was beautiful and the sun was already high in the sky, if he counted the 5 hours of delay at takeoff, it must have been barely noon.<br/>Between Chicago and Hawaii, there wasn't much time difference, that was for sure. This country was still beautiful.<br/>After passing through customs once again, Casey noticed a young blonde woman, this time she was alone or was it her vision that was playing tricks on her.<br/>Casey decided to take his big suitcase and take a cab but before all that, he had the good idea to withdraw some money with his credit card, the cabs certainly had to take them but he refused to pay for it to start his stay. Fifty dollars later, he left the airport with sunglasses on his nose, the contrast between the plane cabin and the outside was striking.<br/>The difference in temperature was enormous and his blue T-shirt took the brunt of it, he was sweating profusely.<br/>A cab stopped in front of the captain of Ladder 81, the driver got out and helped the young captain to put his suitcase in the trunk, the fireman was engulfed in the back seat. Casey gave him the name of the hotel he had spotted on the application, the Ohana Waiki East.<br/>- You chose a very good hotel. I hope you'll be lucky; usually at that time, there are not many hotels left in Honolulu.<br/>Casey sighed, even though he didn't believe in God, he prayed inside that there was still a room in the hotel he wanted. The trip was quite confusing for someone who had never set foot on the island. It was a beautiful and striking sight at the same time.<br/>Once he arrived at the hotel, he noticed that the hotel was in full swing. He got out of the cab and gave a big tip to the driver who thanked him.<br/>He was amazed to notice the same silhouette he had seen at the airport. He rubbed his eyes, this time it wasn't his eyes that were playing tricks on him but the simple reality. It was indeed her, the young woman had not even noticed it. She was wearing knee-length shorts and a little blue top. She felt as if someone was looking at her. She turned around and noticed Casey was there.<br/>The young woman had decided to put some distance between her and him, but decidedly someone or something must have put them on the same path.<br/>- What are you doing here? asked the young woman.<br/>-Same as you, I'm on vacation.<br/>She took her passport back to put it away. Casey was talking with the manager and owner of this beautiful hotel. The latter confirmed that there were no more rooms available in the establishment. Sylvie felt very sorry for the fireman. She quickly understood that there was not much to do, it was a chance she had to seize and she was going to take it.<br/>Mister, excuse me for disturbing you but it's my husband, I took this room for the two of us but I thought I had to cancel it when he told me he couldn't come and now he's here. Would it be possible for you to check him in?<br/>The young lady left him a $50 tip not far from his hand.<br/>-Of course she would.<br/>There was no doubt in his mind that they were both husband and wife. The manager decided to give them both the room. Casey smiled, the young woman had decided to lie so that he wouldn't end up in another cheap hotel.<br/>He even agreed to give them a small 10% discount on the room, which was less than she would have paid when they both showed their business cards.<br/>-Room 201 is free right away, I give you the keys and you can settle down there.<br/>Casey thanked the young woman when they took the elevator with the valet, who hadn't even heard what was said.<br/>-Thank you very much Sylvie.<br/>The young woman smiled at him, it wasn't a forced smile but something that told him that he could trust the paramedic without any worries.<br/>The room they had had was a VIP suite, it was composed of two rooms in one. A kitchen/dining area, a fairly large terrace and a table with chairs, they could have breakfast worthy of a prince and a princess and the last thing, a breathtaking view of the ocean.<br/>The valet put down the suitcases and looked at the tip Casey had just given him. It was only $10, but it was more than enough for him. He thanked them and left them alone in the room.<br/>Brett decided to look in the room, it was huge for both of them. The young woman looked at the bed that was in the first room, it was huge and she already imagined herself in it with Casey.<br/>Her head shook, she had to stop thinking about him, but this was going to be a real challenge for her. Living together in one room was not without consequences, especially for three weeks.<br/>The bathroom had a walk-in shower, perfect for two people inside. Brett decided to give himself a mental slap every time she thought of her and Casey in any part of the room.<br/>It also had a huge bathtub, where they could both fit. Another mental slap.<br/>The young woman decided to get on her bed, it was really comfortable. There was a bottle of champagne on the kitchen table where there was a small menu.<br/>"Congratulations to you.<br/>There was nothing more noted on the map.<br/>Casey looked at it, it was Kelly's handwriting, there was no doubt about it. He even wondered if Sylvie was in cahoots with Kelly and certainly Stella. He turned towards her but it was unthinkable that it was the case for him.<br/>Sylvie was not the kind of person to do this kind of thing, certainly she had lied so that he could have a bed in his room but it stopped there. Sylvie was the kind of girl who didn't realize anything.<br/>-Again thank you very much Brett, I don't know what I would have done without you.<br/>The young woman cut the conversation short, she noticed the card he was holding in his hand.<br/>- What is it?<br/>He decided to show her the card.<br/>- I think I know who it's from.<br/>-Kelly?<br/>- Yeah, look, it's his handwriting.<br/>She took a look at it but looked for her cell phone in her backpack, it was almost empty, she got up and decided to send a message to her best friend.<br/>- I have a big problem in my legs. Sylvie told Stella.<br/>Seeing that she didn't answer right away and that she had to be in intervention, she decided to rest.<br/>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella and Foster had been in intervention and had just returned from that same intervention.<br/>Now they were in the common room, one was on her phone, she was checking her messages and Foster was eating her bowl of cereal.<br/>-Brett &amp; Casey in the same room for almost three weeks, is this really the apocalypse you both want? Foster asked.<br/>Kelly was also laughing at the situation. It was her idea, helped by her partner, they both needed to get together.<br/>It was no coincidence that they were both in the same room.<br/>Stella approached her companion, she looked at him in the whites of her eyes and they both laughed at the situation.<br/>Foster joined them both in the locker room next door.<br/>- What did you do?<br/>Stella raised her arms to the sky.<br/>- I swear I didn't do anything, did he make me do it?<br/>The female firefighter had lowered her little finger on her companion.<br/>- I didn't force anyone, I just realized that they were both tense and needed to find each other.<br/>- But there's nothing going on between them? asked Foster.<br/>- Do you think so?<br/>- I confess that there is something between them, for sure, just by looking at the looks between the two of them. Everyone will tell you that in the barracks.<br/>- We'll see when they're back from the barracks, anyway, it can't hurt them a little vacation together.<br/>- That I agree with.<br/>The three of them had returned to the common room, Kelly was having coffee and Stella was sitting on the couch next to Mouch. She took the opportunity to look at the last newspaper of the night and thought about the current situation.<br/>Three weeks was enough to relearn how to trust each other again.</p><p>***</p><p>Sylvie began unpacking her suitcases and storing her clothes in the closet next to her bed.<br/>She placed the largest pile on her bed. Casey, on the other hand, decided to settle down on the sofa bed.<br/>The plane and the flight with its five-hour delay had made him very tired. Nine hours of sitting and doing nothing but reading the newspapers and watching a few movies he had already seen was not very pleasant.<br/>The fatigue that had been building up for some time didn't help either, and the numerous interventions, some of which had caught his attention, hadn't helped.<br/>Casey had one in particular.<br/>It was an intervention on a fire, he had to save a young man who had deliberately set fire to the house he was occupying, he had some psychiatric problems.<br/>He had no choice but to lower the victim onto his back, she had inhaled a little smoke, John came to his senses and in a fit of delirium took the first thing he saw, the pair of scissors from Sylvie's hands.<br/>Sharp enough to carve someone. The guys at 51 had rushed at Casey and this John but couldn't stop the thing. Casey had been stabbed by this madman.<br/>He had collapsed at the young woman's feet. The young woman had decided to take care of Matt but the pain and a whole bunch of things that had certainly come to the surface had thrown things at her. The most humiliating thing was said in front of their friends and teammates.<br/>At the time, she didn't really pay attention, the pain could make you say a lot of things that you might regret.<br/>Afterwards and when the team talked to her, Casey felt really bad about it. The firefighter took the trouble to apologize to the paramedic. He had gone to get her a small bouquet of flowers and came to apologize to her. Sylvie didn't have a hard tooth, but after the shock, it was something else.<br/>She had rejected him violently, making it clear that they were only colleagues and nothing more.<br/>The captain had taken a slap in the face in the sense of the word.</p><p>***<br/>Casey was desperately trying to open the couch he was using as a bed, the first time he couldn't do it.<br/>The young woman had noticed the small tab that was used to open and close the couch without telling him.<br/>She decided to let him have his fun when he nearly tore his finger off.<br/>The firefighter shook his left hand vigorously, it was extremely painful at the time.<br/>Casey decided to go to the bathroom and put her hand under the cold water tap.<br/>-Are you okay?" asked the young woman.<br/>He hadn't heard that she was talking to him. Casey came out of the bathroom with a small towel on his hand. The young woman hoped that the firefighter was not injured. She ventured towards him and decided to remove the towel, no bloodstains but a red, swollen hand instead.<br/>- I thought you had hurt yourself?<br/>- My hand bumped when I tried to open the couch.<br/>- Look, there's a little tab that allows you to open and close the sofa as you wish.<br/>- Thanks a lot.<br/>The young man had put a hand behind his head, he seemed embarrassed. The sheets were put on the sofa but no trace of the pillows and even less of a possible blanket.<br/>-Take a look.<br/>Sylvie showed him the cupboard next to his sofa bed, there was everything he wanted.<br/>-Thanks again<br/>Fatigue could be seen on his face in addition to the dark circles that had been present for some time.<br/>He took the pillows and blanket and took off his sneakers. A little nap wouldn't be out of the question.<br/>Brett went back to the other part of the room and decided to close the door to let him rest. She had seen him in the hug he was taking off his shirt. It was the first time she had seen him shirtless. Troubled, she closed the door and his face got worse.<br/>About ten minutes later, she opened her bedroom door again, Casey had literally fallen into the arms of Morpheus. She decided to cover him because he was shivering and to give him a kiss on the forehead.<br/>This vacation had definitely started off well. It was a certainty.<br/>The young woman felt reassured by the presence of the fireman. In spite of the rejection, she had decided to give him another chance.<br/>A canvas bag in her right hand and a small purse in the other, her phone recharged and her small wallet, was enough to go and have a look around.<br/>Both of them would certainly go for a walk, but in the meantime, she decided to go on her own.<br/>Just before going out, Brett had changed and put on some deodorant. She would take a shower on the way home.<br/>Sylvie went out of the room and looked at the hallways to find her way around. The elevator was at the end of the hallway, she wanted to get in but a man in his forties decided to get out. He was accompanied by a small gray dog, it was a small Chihuahua.<br/>- How cute is he, what's his name?<br/>- Peanuts.<br/>- He's so cute, if I had the time, I would have liked to have a dog.<br/>- Let me introduce myself, my name is James.<br/>- I'm Sylvie.<br/>- That way the introductions are made.<br/>- It's true !<br/>- What do you do for a living?<br/>- I am an ambulance driver in Chicago.<br/>The young woman bit her lips, she had said too much. Sylvie didn't even know him and he could be a bad person. She wasn't safe from anything.<br/>She decided to give James and Peanuts a chance.<br/>- What about you?<br/>- I also work as a firefighter for the city of Los Angeles.</p><p>Sylvie nodded gently, the elevator doors had opened again when she touched them with her hands.<br/>The two of them gently parted. She gave him her best smile and rushed into the elevator.<br/>As she left the hotel, she discovered a few restaurants, including a Japanese one. There must have been some sushi, that's what she liked most of all.<br/>Farther down below, a car rental company. It was very practical when we had decided to take vacations in the Hawaiian archipelago.<br/>Sylvie took some tourist leaflets where it was advised to go out. The heat was stifling but not crushing.<br/>She decided that she had to buy a tube of sun cream, the bottle she had would certainly be empty at the end of the week.<br/>Around the corner was a CVS, Sylvie went to get some things.<br/>A pack of beer, sandwiches and bottles of water and coke. The young woman took a bottle of aloe vera, it was after sun, useful for sunburn.<br/>In addition, she noticed that she too was starting to get seriously tired. When she came back from the CVS, the sun was starting to rise even higher in the sky, it certainly was almost three o'clock in the afternoon.<br/>The ambulance driver decided to go home and get some rest. His body asked him to. She looked down the corridor on the second floor where the room was supposed to be. She was having trouble finding her way through time and space, especially since her brain seemed to have disconnected.<br/>She looked at the room number and found it directly. The young woman took the key out of her trouser pocket and put it on the lock, she opened it herself.<br/>Brett heard the shower running. He was probably underneath, the young woman bit her lower lip.<br/>It wasn't fair to the young woman after all she had put her through so far.<br/>Casey had just come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He had decided to freshen up. He decided to dress down and put himself in a casual outfit. She had noticed the scar the youth had given her when Casey had tried to save him.<br/>It was a scar that started below the end of his belly button and stopped a few inches below. It was quite impressive.<br/>He felt the young woman's gaze on him and closed the door, the door had slammed unintentionally. He came out of the room to apologize.<br/>- I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the door to slam.<br/>- That's okay, are you going to do something today?<br/>- I don't know yet, I'm certainly going to rest. You wanted to take a walk around?<br/>- I went when you were sleeping, I went to see what was downstairs. There was even a car rental place.<br/>- I managed to pick up a few things, I thought you might be hungry?<br/>- My stomach doesn't say otherwise. I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me today.<br/>- You're welcome. Listen, I was thinking we could have done some things together?<br/>He turned to the young woman, but he didn't understand this turnaround in the young woman's situation.<br/>- I don't quite understand what you're saying to me, but you made it clear that we were just colleagues and nothing more, right?<br/>- Look, I regret everything I've told you so far.<br/>- Did you even mean it?<br/>- No, I didn't mean anything like that, it was just the pain I felt and nothing more. I realize it's all bullshit.<br/>- I understand and you have the right to do your life your way, we just share a room you and me.<br/>- I know, we could try to do things together.<br/>- Listen let me rest and then we'll see.<br/>- As you wish.<br/>- It works.<br/>The young woman took off her little sneakers and decided to settle down too. Like Casey, she practically closed her eyes and decided to slip under the little blanket over her. Matt decided to look in the bag that was on the table, in it were sandwiches and water. He took the tuna and mayonnaise one.<br/>The kitchen area was attached to the two bedrooms. He could eat without making any noise and watch television at the same time.<br/>After 3:30 p.m., Sylvie woke up from her nap, she felt a little smeared. The nine hours on the plane certainly had a lot to do with it.<br/>- Did you sleep well?<br/>- Yes, but I feel like I got on a carousel at the carnival.<br/>- Do you want to eat something?<br/>- No that's not going to help, I prefer to leave my stomach empty.<br/>- As you wish, do you still want to go to the pool?<br/>- I'll go a little later. If you don't mind.<br/>- As you wish, I'll leave you alone.<br/>- You don't bother me, far away from me, you can still go to the pool without me, I'll join you a little later.</p><p>Casey decided to go down anyway, he had his sunglasses and sunscreen on. Matt walked down to the pool entrance, which was right in the back.<br/>There weren't many people around. It was the end of the day and people were starting to get ready to go into town for dinner. He put his shirt on the first free deck chair.</p><p>***<br/>With her head resting on the pillow, she felt nauseous. It was certainly not because of the plane, or certainly in part. She felt strange, but a shower would make it better. Brett decided to go in and about thirty minutes later she came out almost as fresh as before.<br/>She was ready to join him, her gloomy thoughts had gone far away, she had to take advantage of this vacation and give him another chance.<br/>Brett decided to pick up his phone, looked up Kelly's number in her phone book and sent him a message.<br/>"Thank you," she wrote to her friend.<br/>"You're welcome, enjoy."<br/>The ambulance driver put her phone on the bedside table, the towel on her shoulder and she joined him.<br/>With her new sunglasses on her head, she went down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.<br/>He was on the edge of the pool, the glasses on his eyes, his feet were touching the water.<br/>- So you're enjoying the pool?<br/>Casey turned to the young woman.<br/>- Feeling better?<br/>- With a shower, yes. Did you go for a swim?<br/>- I've been waiting for you.<br/>She put her things on the chair next to the young man's and decided to dive in.<br/>The water was cool and it did him a lot of good. Brett did a few fathoms in the water to join him.<br/>- You come and join me for a while, you might get leathery in the sun otherwise.<br/>- I'm on my way.<br/>He went down and shivered once in the water.<br/>- And that's because he's also shivery.<br/>- Aren't you?<br/>The fireman decided to throw some water at him. She did the same. The two of them had come closer together and he had pulled a lock out of his face. The young woman had come closer, but she hesitated to kiss him. She turned around behind him and began to climb on his back.<br/>- What are you doing?<br/>- I just want you to take me in your arms.<br/>She had turned around and put herself in his arms with her head on her shoulder, she had waited so long for this moment.</p><p>- I'm very lucky to have you, you know that.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter a little harder than the others ! A Casey who cares about his girlfriend even more than before. Brett who gets closer to his sweetheart !<br/>I love to write with this pairing, it gives me a lot but really a lot of ideas ! In fact some endings of episodes make me want to imagine the sequel.<br/>I hope that this season 9 which should arrive when the health crisis is over gives us beautiful moments between the two of them.<br/>Just one last thing, if you like fanfic, don't hesitate to comment where to leave kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The owner of Peanuts was also not far from the poolside, he had observed the couple chatting. James decided that this was a good time to try to invite himself to his side again. Both of them had no wedding ring on their respective left hands,<br/>" Hello again Sylvie "<br/>"Hello again James, I didn't see you," replied the young woman.<br/>The man looked at Casey, he expected to see him leave the pool, but he was not decided.<br/>"Would you like to come for a drink with me tonight? »<br/>Brett looked at him and looked at Casey, she had this feeling that she had to say no to this man. He must have been watching her for a little while and felt like she had to get out of here. Fortunately, Casey's presence at his side was very convenient for the young woman.<br/>"I'm sorry but not tonight, I have nine hours of plane time on my hands and this first day will be very short for me, I must admit it.<br/>"I completely understand, what you may feel, I even travelled from Los Angeles yesterday and the day was short but I still enjoyed it, if you feel like it, I'll be waiting for you at the bar tonight.<br/>"Thank you very much, but no."<br/>The man seemed to want to insist heavily.<br/>Matt had still sat by his side without being noticed. She decided to land on the deckchair where she had put her things. The key was under the towel and she decided that she had to get back to the room before something more serious happened.<br/>"The fireman asked, "Are you all right?<br/>"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... Never mind."<br/>The young woman had decided once and for all to go back up to the room, she would go to rest.<br/>Her nausea had returned, she really needed to avoid taking this medication and get some rest.<br/>Not many people knew what had happened to Sylvie. Kelly had no more or less trouble with the young woman. Stella, his best friend for ages and the barracks chief, Boden.<br/>They were the only people who knew about Brett's assault.<br/>Sylvie was not feeling very calm, she had imagined that Brett was right behind them and that he was spying on them.<br/>Matt had seen him when they went back up to their room.<br/>"Can I help you, sir? Isn't your room on the 4th floor? »<br/>James nodded, it was better to avoid worries from the first day and Casey could as much be a nice, straight and honest person, as when you touched the people he loved, they were not the same kind of people and Sylvie had seen him many times before.<br/>"Thank you Casey, I think this guy is a little bit of a handful.<br/>"I also believe," the fireman said. "And I'm looking out for you because you mean a lot to me, Sylvie."<br/>The young woman had understood this, she had to talk to him about it because she knew that Casey was someone you could trust, he had no value judgments and no ulterior motives.<br/>Matt was the kind of man every woman would like to have in her life and Sylvie was very lucky.<br/>When they arrived at the room they both shared, she decided to go to the fridge under the microwave and get a bottle of water from the small pack. Brett decided to get a cold beer for the captain of truck 81.<br/>The young woman decided to open them with the edge of the kitchen cabinet. The kitchen cabinet seemed strong enough to withstand this kind of thing.<br/>"It seemed strong enough to withstand this kind of thing. »<br/>She handed him the bottle and the two of them toasted to the vacation that had just begun.</p><p>***<br/>Casey &amp; Brett had both been on a steady pace over the vacations, the first week was about to end. They had enjoyed the pool and the beach during that first week.<br/>Matt had gotten closer and closer to the young lady, they were spending a lot of time together, the owner of Peanuts was away and the young lady hadn't even seen him.<br/>The weather on the island sometimes seemed to work against them. Some of the residents they had met had predicted that there would be a beautiful summer season.<br/>They would certainly have a few rainy days, but today was a day to go for a walk off the beaten track.<br/>Hawaii was made up of countless small islands, and on the one where they both had a zoo.<br/>Sylvie loved to visit them, it was certainly one of the largest that could be found on the archipelago, it was a magical place that could ease a lot of tensions.<br/>Casey looked on his laptop, he decided to take two entrance tickets for tomorrow for the zoo and one thing led to another, he decided to do a race before tomorrow.<br/>"I'll be right back, I need to do something."<br/>"Don't worry, you're free to do what you want, you don't have to justify yourself."<br/>"I know, but I told myself I might as well take advantage of it, I'll be right back".<br/>"We don't have to be glued down all the time."<br/>"Did you see me glued to your sneakers? Last night, you went to eat something by yourself and I stayed in the room."<br/>"It's true, you have a point there," remarked Sylvie.<br/>"Believe me, I'll be right back, what would make you happy? Something in particular to eat? »<br/>"Why?"<br/>The young woman looked outside, the sun was about to set and it was almost time to eat.<br/>"Pizza for a change"<br/>"What perfume?"<br/>" Ham, cheese, mushrooms and an egg "<br/>"Have you ever eaten a Hawaiian girl? »<br/>"With pineapple?"<br/>"Yes, they're excellent."<br/>"I'd like to try it, but I've never tasted it, and salty/sweet is not my forte."<br/>"I understand, I'll get us that."<br/>"But how are you going to do it, you don't even have a car? And the best pizzeria is on the other side of town".<br/>"I know, but I'm coming back, can you trust me? »<br/>"I trust you more than anyone else in the world, I know that the words I said to you and especially the last sentence touched you enormously and that I still blame myself for that.<br/>"Listen, what is said is said. We're not going to go back on it, I know you've been touched, but I don't like to see you like this. Enjoy this vacation with me, we are both here, aren't we? »<br/>He moved closer to his companion, put his finger on her mouth, eyes in eyes. She felt the static electricity pass between the two of them, Brett hesitated to take the first step. His heart was telling him otherwise, but his head was telling him to go for it.<br/>Sylvie decided to wait and step back a little.<br/>Casey, on the other hand, didn't wait, he kissed her. The first kiss they had exchanged was not a passionate kiss, it was a sign of sincere love between the two of them. She responded, but seemed troubled.<br/>Brett stepped back and decided that the first kiss had to end there, she wanted to keep that first magical moment in her mind.<br/>"I'd better get going or we'll be eating after midnight.<br/>He took his little bag and decided to go and get the food. Sylvie let herself slide along the wall after her companion left. Tears ran down her cheeks. They were flowing slowly.<br/>The young woman was not sure what was going on inside her. Casey looked down the hallway for a few seconds, he knew what he had just done and had a little regret about it, she seemed to be scared.<br/>For a few moments he was afraid that he had done something wrong to the young woman. The captain had not resisted, he had acted on the spur of the moment, the second chance that he had so much wanted was right in front of him.<br/>Matt got out and went straight to get the rental car he had ordered a few days earlier without talking to him about it. The store was open and this was his chance.<br/>The young woman who had rented it was still there, Matt had promised him he would come back for it and he did.<br/>"I wasn't expecting you anymore, Mr. Casey?<br/>"I'm sorry, I forgot the car."<br/>"Don't worry, I understand you perfectly well, vacations are made for people to forget and you are right to enjoy them".<br/>The young woman put her hand on Casey's hand. Casey took it off and sensed that she was making a pass at him.<br/>This was not the time to start anything else. He thought of the young woman who had stayed in the hotel room.<br/>"I'm sorry," replied the young woman.<br/>She could see that Matt wasn't responding to her advances, even the first time she had seen him.<br/>Samantha, whose name was on the badge, gave him the car keys and stood beside him to show him what he had chosen.<br/>It was a red 4X4, it was just a little bit conspicuous but it reminded her of the company's colors.<br/>"I thank you, so we agree to return the car on August 21st? »<br/>"As planned<br/>"I wish you good use "<br/>"thank you very much"<br/>the papers were in a bag in the colors of the car rental company. He opened the door and climbed in, a GPS was also provided, which was useful when you didn't know Hawaii and its surroundings.<br/>He drove north, the pizzeria was in that direction just before he had ordered the two pizzas and he just had to pick them up. It made the best pizzas in all of Hawaii.<br/>By car, it would only take him a good twenty minutes to drive there and back.</p><p>***<br/>The young woman was in the bathroom, she had decided to wipe the tears from her cheeks before the fireman came back but it was too late.<br/>The door had opened and Casey had in his arms the two pizzas he had ordered and a pack of beer and coke in another bag. She approached him and took the food out of his hands. He had laid his eyes on her and noticed that she had certainly cried. The young man was really angry that he had made her suffer.<br/>"He asked, "Are you okay?<br/>Matt seemed worried about what he saw in front of him, the woman he loved more than anything else, crying.<br/>"What's going on? Was it that kiss I gave you that hurt you? »<br/>In her tears, she nodded her head with a small smile topped by a sob.<br/>"If I'm worried, I should never have imposed it on you.<br/>She preferred to venture out on the balcony, the fresh evening air would do her a lot of good.<br/>He sat down for a few moments to realize what was happening. Casey decided to get up and join her. He could see that she was shivering. The young man approached slowly so as not to frighten her. He put a jacket on her shoulders.<br/>Brett was startled.<br/>"I'm sorry," he said.<br/>"No, it's me, I should have explained it to you before."<br/>"Explain what?"<br/>" Do you remember a while ago, I didn't come for almost two weeks? »<br/>"Boden said you were sick, but nothing more."<br/>"It's not entirely true, I wasn't actually sick."<br/>"What do you mean by that? I don't get it."<br/>"When I came home one night from Molly's and not far from the apartment, I was mugged, a man stole all my stuff and then he ran away.<br/>"Did he touch you? I mean sexually assaulted? »<br/>The young woman sighed.<br/>"Fortunately, he was a needy drug addict looking for a way to pay for his fix.<br/>"I'm sorry," Casey said.<br/>"It's not your fault."<br/>"Did he hurt you very much? »<br/>"Yes, he had a gun and he held me at gunpoint. It lasted 5 minutes, but it was 5 minutes too long for me".<br/>The young man turned to Brett, who had now fallen on the bed and was crying.<br/>Casey seemed so helpless at that moment.<br/>"Who knows? Besides me?"<br/>She looked up.<br/>"Boden, Stella &amp; Kelly."<br/>"I understand the situation better now"<br/>"Thank you," said the young woman.<br/>"Shall we go and have a bite to eat? »<br/>"Pizza's going to be cold? »<br/>"I'm not so sure."<br/>Casey took her hand and brought it into the small kitchen area, she touched the cardboard that was still warm and the pizzas.<br/>"But how? »<br/>"It's one of their trade secrets."<br/>"I see," replied Brett.<br/>He took a handkerchief from his pocket and decided to give it to him.<br/>"Thank you, Casey.<br/>"You're welcome! »<br/>Casey decided to open the box, the pizzas were cut equally, he gave him a slice from a paper napkin and a slice of Hawaiian pizza. She took a bite and was surprised that the mixture of sweet and salty didn't affect the pizza. She had eaten it in one piece, so she decided to take a second slice with her consent.<br/>"Do you like it? »<br/>"A lot, I never imagined it would taste like this."<br/>She gave him her most beautiful smile.<br/>"Thank you," she said for the umpteenth time.<br/>"But I didn't do anything? »<br/>"Yes, you're doing me so much good."<br/>She took his hand in hers, it was only the beginning.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finishing their respective pizzas, they simply decided to spend some time separately in their rooms.<br/>Brett decided to turn on the news channel, she was still on vacation but she liked to know what was going on in the rest of the country.<br/>As for Matt, he was on his laptop, his bed was not open because it wasn't time for him to go to bed.<br/>He was watching what they were doing in Honolulu.<br/>The young man came across something to do either during the day or at night.<br/>He came out of the room with his laptop.<br/>"How would you like to go outside?  Right now? »<br/>"Right now? "she asked.<br/>"Why not? »<br/>"Take a jacket, the weather is getting cooler up high"<br/>"All right."<br/>The young woman decided to take her black vest.<br/>"And change shoes too, where we're going, it's a bit steep.<br/>She stared at him, he was a man full of surprises, the young woman decided to change her pants, her little pair of sneakers didn't go with the shorts.<br/>Casey closed the bedroom door out of respect for the young woman, he wanted to give her his trust in Brett and not to break up the relationship they were building.<br/>Casey didn't want to impose the love he had for the young woman on her but to show it to her and it would only happen if she wanted it.<br/>Sylvie opened the door to her room and told her boyfriend that she was ready.<br/>"I'm on my way.<br/>He too had changed his outfit, he had swapped a pair of black jeans with a polo shirt of the same color. Moreover, it was dark and no one would see him dressed like that.<br/>The captain decided to change his top, but Brett turned to him.<br/>"You're fine the way you are, you don't need to change.<br/>He looked at her.<br/>"As you wish. Is there anything you need? "asked the fireman.<br/>She stopped again when she saw that he was putting his polo shirt back on and stopped for a few seconds on her scar.<br/>"I'm sorry, I was thinking about what you went through with that scar. It's my fault. »<br/>"I forbid you to say that."<br/>"If that's true, if that pair of scissors hadn't fallen on the floor, let alone the scalpel he was holding in his hands, it certainly wouldn't have happened. You were still in intensive care for about ten days and you almost died there.<br/>"Once again, it's not your fault, everything happened because it had to happen, no one can predict what will happen, when you go into an intervention you never know what might happen, it could have happened to Kelly or another member of the team.</p><p>Sylvie cried again but this time it was too much, don't let your tears flow, I am here and I will protect you as long as I am here".<br/>The young woman knew she could trust him, she dried her tears with the handkerchief he had given her.<br/>"Let's go," the young woman asked.<br/>"Let's go," she asked.<br/>They both left the hotel room, Casey closed the door and gave her his hand, the young woman accepted.<br/>The couple had gone down the elevator, Casey guided the young woman into the corridors. She noticed an SUV parked in a parking space dedicated to the hospital.<br/>"You decided to rent a car? »<br/>"Yes when you come to Hawaii, it is necessary, you can do a lot of things on foot but where I take you and a car was necessary. »<br/>"I think that you chose the color extremely well, especially the red one, it's red and moreover, it's a small 4x4.<br/>Casey opened the door on the passenger side.<br/>"Please, please, please, please."<br/>"Thank you very much," replied the young woman.<br/>He rushed to his side and started the car.<br/>"Where are we going?"<br/>" This is a surprise "<br/>The car rushed through the streets of Honolulu, the place was on the outskirts of the city, Brett looked into the distance.<br/>"It's a beautiful place Matt, how did you see it? »<br/>"I consulted a lot of things and all the sites and books were telling me to go for a walk here, it's one of the most beautiful views you can have of the city, are you afraid of heights? »<br/>No." "No." "No." "No." "No." "No." "No.<br/>"Then it's on."<br/>The fireman parks the car in the parking lot provided for this purpose. A small walk of about 1 hour was planned.<br/>Casey offered his hand a second time as soon as they got out of the car. She accepted and put her hand in his and he squeezed it to show her that he was there.<br/>The two of them walked silently, it took more than an hour to get to the top. A bench was not too far away on the other side of Diamond Head.<br/>The town was lit up, the sun had been down for a while but they were enjoying the view.<br/>"It's beautiful, thank you for bringing me here, it's a great feeling.<br/>"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it, it's one of the places you have to visit.<br/>"It's so beautiful."<br/>"We'll come back here again in the daytime, it seems that it's worth a look".<br/>"I'm willing to believe you"<br/>Casey &amp; the young lady had been there for at least a good two hours. After a while, the young woman started to get cold despite having her jacket on. Casey decided to give her hers but she refused.<br/>"You're cold, I'm fine for now, I promise you.<br/>Brett accepted and put his jacket on his shoulders, there was the scent of aftershave permeating his nostrils. It was a pleasant smell. The descent was not as steep as the climb but the captain of the truck decided to give him his arms to help him down but she refused.<br/>Once they got to the car, it was decided that they had to go back to the hotel. Tomorrow would be another day and Casey had a surprise for his girlfriend, certain that it would do her a lot of good.<br/>"Do you want me to roll up the window? Are you still cold?"<br/>"No, I'm better. What do you have planned for tomorrow? »<br/>"It's another surprise you'll discover tomorrow! »<br/>"Can't you give me some hints? »<br/>"Absolutely not, you'd be in danger of winning and that wouldn't be fair. »<br/>"I understand"<br/>Once they arrived in the room, they decided to go back to their respective rooms, the evening had gone wonderfully well but both of them seemed exhausted by this unexpected ascent and descent.<br/>"How are you doing," asked the fireman.<br/>"Still a little cold but I'm getting better.<br/>Casey had gone to the bathroom, he needed to freshen up his face a bit. The young woman took the opportunity to change, a light pair of pajama pants and a little marcel.<br/>The young man was out of the bathroom by now, they were both in casual clothes.<br/>She had turned on the TV and put herself under the only blanket, she was afraid she might have caught a little cold. It was decided that she would take a honey and lemon based throat lozenge.<br/>"He asked, "Are you okay?<br/>"Yes, it's just a lemon and honey throat pill, I'm afraid I've caught a cold," he said.<br/>"Do you want another blanket? »<br/>"It wouldn't be a refusal, the one I have on my bed is very light".<br/>He allowed himself to look into the second cupboard in front of the ambulance driver's bed and took the blanket from the top of the cupboard.<br/>He said, "Here! »<br/>Casey gave it to her and she dropped it off sparingly.<br/>"Thank you very much, good night."<br/>"You're welcome, good night and see you tomorrow Sylvie".<br/>"See you tomorrow Matt<br/>Casey entered his room by pushing the door slightly without closing it completely. He decided not to turn on the TV but his phone was next to him, Casey had received a message from Kelly.<br/>"So, this first week, everything is going the way you want it? »<br/>"We're just friends, nothing more, that's what she wants."<br/>"I'm not so sure about that! »<br/>Casey turned off her phone and decided that it would only be friendship if the young woman so desired. Except that the signs were obvious, but he had only half deciphered them again.<br/>On the other side, Brett was also lying on her bed, shivering a little, arranging the pillows in her own way.<br/>The young woman took her cell phone and decided to turn off the notification center so as not to be disturbed during the night.<br/>She closed her eyes, Casey did the same and fell asleep within a few minutes. She waited for the young man to watch a little television, she zapped and stumbled across a movie about the male/female friendship that was becoming love between them.<br/>That was exactly what was happening between the two of them.<br/>After a while, her eyes also began to close, the remote control in her hand, she turned off the TV, a small piece of window had been left open to let a little air into the room.<br/>She closed her eyes and fell asleep in turn.</p><p>***</p><p>Casey looked at the alarm clock next to him, it was only three o'clock in the morning. A noise had caught his attention. Someone was crying.<br/>It was Sylvie, he had recognized him. The fireman decided to open the door discreetly, she was in a semi-seated position in bed. The young man decided to go to the small bedside lamp that was on the bedside table.<br/>The light from it would not dazzle them. Matt sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a tissue.<br/>"I'm sorry I woke you up".<br/>"It doesn't matter, what's going on? »<br/>"I had a nightmare, I keep reliving what happened."<br/>"I'm here," said the firefighter. "Nothing will happen to you with me."<br/>She straightened up and turned her head towards the captain of truck 81.<br/>"Will you sleep with me tonight? »<br/>The question really surprised him, to tell the truth, he didn't expect too much.<br/>"If you want! »<br/>He had thrown the handkerchief he had given her into the trash can and went to turn off the light in his room.<br/>The young woman lay down in her bed, she put the blanket back on her. Casey arrived cautiously on the other side, he had his shirt off when he was in his room.<br/>"Do you mind? "he asked.<br/>He was ready to put it back on, fearing it might bother the young woman.<br/>"No, there's nothing to worry about.<br/>He put him on the chair next to him and he had just entered the young woman's bed. She was aware of the closeness between them and had decided to break down the barriers that she had been putting up around her for some time.<br/>She gently laid her head on his chest, the beating of her heart calmed her down and rocked her, but she decided to go back up a little higher and feel safe in Matt's arms.<br/>Casey didn't ask for more, he was aware that this closeness underscored that they were both ready to take another step in their relationship, the kiss was the trigger.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt had decided to stay put, he managed to sleep a little while while Brett was glued to him until they both woke up. The young woman had slept well, she had managed to dry her tears. Matt's presence by her side in every sense of the word really helped him.<br/>Sylvie felt that they were both at another stage in their relationship. For sure, she was still drowsy with her head on her partner's chest, it was a nice feeling.<br/>In his hands, he had the remote control and was zapping the channels, there was only tele-shopping at this time of the day.<br/>- Good morning, did you sleep well? asked the young captain of truck 81.<br/>- Yes, I really slept last night, it hadn't happened to me in ages.<br/>- I guess I'm a really good pillow.<br/>The young woman blushed, it wasn't like her to use someone like that, but he didn't mind, it was a nice feeling to tell the truth.<br/>Casey laughed for a few moments and apologized.<br/>- Why are you laughing? asked the paramedic.<br/>- You don't snore anyway, that's a good thing.<br/>She sent a pillow to his head, he pretended to fall backwards and closed his eyes so that she thought he was hit.<br/>Sylvie shook him and tears began to flow down his cheeks. Matt sensed that the young woman seemed to be panic-stricken again.<br/>He opened his eyes and the young woman patted him on the back of the head.<br/>- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.<br/>She swallowed her sobs, how silly she could be at times.<br/>-It was only me that brought back memories and I was scared in the moment.<br/>- Don't worry, it's okay, I know you need time to get over it and you almost lost me again, I didn't want to.<br/>- Promise me that you will always be there for me.<br/>- I promise Sylvie that I will be there for you no matter what happens to me.<br/>She put her head against him to reassure herself again.<br/>- I promise I'll be there," he whispered to calm her down.<br/>Half an hour later, he decided to get up. The young woman had managed to get back to sleep in his arms, but the sun was definitely shining on her.<br/>She was awakened a good two hours later, which would allow her to rest a little and learn more about the activity they were going to do that day.<br/>Matt looked at her laptop on the living room table, he decided to keep the noise to a minimum, but she had managed to wake up.<br/>- It's not just me who needs to get some sleep.<br/>Matt had some dark circles around his eyes.<br/>- Don't worry about sleep, I can find it and get some rest. Do you want some breakfast?<br/>- I'd love to, can you think of anything in particular?<br/>- A good breakfast from here, I've already made reservations.<br/>- Do you have something planned for today? Asked the young lady.<br/>- I don't know yet, what would you like to do?<br/>- I'm pretty dry right now, how about a visit to the zoo?<br/>- You're cheating, that's not fair!<br/>- Why would I cheat?<br/>He tapped his head with both hands, the latter had left his computer on for a good part of the evening last night and she must certainly have seen the open page of the zoo.<br/>- I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you but I think you managed to figure out what we were going to do today, I hope you won't be disappointed.<br/>- No I don't think so, I think it's a great idea you had.<br/>- It's because I love you Sylvie Brett, quite simply !<br/>Matt had managed to say how he felt about the young woman, Sylvie had been waiting for this statement for so long. She decided it was also the right time.<br/>- I love you too Matt, I never dared to tell you this until now.<br/>The firefighter took his girlfriend's face in both hands.<br/>- I can't promise you the moon, that's for sure, I'd like us to try if you and I could go a little way together.<br/>- I'd like that very much too.<br/>She decided to take the first step and kiss him back.<br/>It was a kiss that meant a lot.</p><p>***<br/>The waiter was standing behind the door, knocking on the room door to warn them that breakfast had just arrived.<br/>Sylvie looked at her companion who had just fallen asleep, he was on his stomach and must have gone deep into Morpheus. She took her T-shirt and put it on her, her pajama bottoms floating on her. She gently opened the bedroom door and gave him a $10 tip.<br/>He quietly rolled the table over to the small living room and quietly walked away, but almost slammed the door, so that he could iron.<br/>Strangely, his companion did not even wake up to the noise the young man had made. The young woman lay down on the bed and kissed his back.<br/>She noticed the scar below her right shoulder blade. The scar was regular, she wondered what weapon had wounded him there. Her finger gently brushed against it, which had the advantage of gently waking him up.<br/>- Breakfast is here," whispered the young woman.<br/>- He has just arrived, I heard him close the door violently.<br/>- Do you want to go back to sleep?<br/>- You're forgetting that I've reserved something for us for today.<br/>- I know, but you don't have to do all this for me Matt, I don't deserve it.<br/>The young woman lowered her head, he raised it with his thumb.<br/>- What's going on? Why are you saying all this?<br/>- I don't know, I feel like this is all a dream and it's going to end soon.<br/>- I don't intend to, I'm fine with you so far and the only thing that would make me happy at this hour is if you would stop thinking about all this, I'm here and I want to think about us just for once.<br/>- I know, too, but I feel like I'm betraying someone by doing this.<br/>Matt searched for what could hurt his girlfriend so much until a name came up.</p><p>-She's not coming back, you know!<br/>- I know, I just feel like I'm betraying her more than anything else.<br/>- Why do I feel like betraying her more than anything else? Because you and I are together?<br/>- Yes<br/>- I understand how you may feel but if you want to know, I'm not in love with her anymore, I love you and that's what matters.<br/>- I love you too<br/>- I know I couldn't make you think about anything else, but she and I are both divorced. Moreover, I think that between her and me, it was doomed to failure.<br/>- Why was that?<br/>- We were both too different. Before she left, she would try to stand up to me for anything and everything and it became harder and harder as time went on.<br/>- I understand, it's just that I feel like she's going to walk out the door any minute.<br/>- Do you want to take it slow? We're not going to complicate things, if you feel things are going too fast between us, we'll stop right now. Is that okay with you?<br/>- Yes, thank you very much.<br/>Matt gave her his best smile.<br/>- By the way, my shirt is three times your size, it looks better on you than it does on me.<br/>- I like it.<br/>The young woman took a plate and put some pancakes on it.<br/>- What kind of jam do you want?<br/>- Strawberry<br/>The ambulance driver took the strawberry jam and placed it next to the plate. Once on the bed, she decided to put jam on the pancakes and put it directly in his mouth.<br/>It's really good.<br/>She kissed him on the nose.<br/>- You're too cute like that.<br/>- You're not bad at all, I like everything about you.<br/>Brett decided it was time to take a shower before going to the zoo, it was about 8 o'clock and he needed time to get properly prepared.</p><p>***<br/>The 4X4 was right in front of the hotel entrance, Casey had gotten ready before his girlfriend and decided to wait for her with a few provisions. Matt decided to have lunch in the zoo itself.<br/>Sylvie had brought a backpack, both of them would certainly spend the day outside. She felt safe in his arms, that was for sure, but the young woman still had a feeling that she had cheated on her best friend.<br/>She checked mentally to make sure she had taken everything. The young woman had even taken some things to go to the beach, she wanted to go so badly. The paramedic put the bag on her shoulders and took the time to close the hotel room door.<br/>James the owner of Peanuts was in the hallway. Brett had noticed him but didn't care.<br/>He must have caught her attention but she didn't care. The young woman was not alone anymore and Casey was waiting for her. She had a pepper spray in her pocket, an indispensable tool of defense when living in Chicago.<br/>The young woman walked down the small stoop leading to the stairs in front of the hotel. The color of the 4x4 was obvious, but she didn't care a bit.<br/>- You know that you are noticed from afar?<br/>- I know, it's okay, I understand," laughed the fireman of engine 81. Something wrong, Brett?<br/>- Hopefully, I just noticed the owner of Peanuts watching me.<br/>- Did he hurt you?<br/>- No, he probably just wanted to see what I was doing.<br/>- I'm here and nothing will happen to you, I promise.<br/>- I know, maybe he was looking for someone? Well, I don't know and let's not talk about him anymore.<br/>- Why, did you bring the backpack? Are you afraid of getting lost in the nature?<br/>- (She laughs) No, I thought we could go for a walk on the beach right after if you don't mind? I want it so much.<br/>- Your wish is my command, we'll go right after.<br/>Sylvie discreetly pinched her arm. It was not a dream but reality. The boy she was looking for was in front of her and he seemed very real.<br/>How could Dawson have thrown him away like a vulgar gift wrap that you unwrap at Christmas and then forget afterwards.</p><p>The day at the zoo was good for both of them, Sylvie had been able to appreciate this immense park to its true value.<br/>Moreover, she was thrilled when she got her second surprise of the day, Casey had surprised her by booking a surprise activity.<br/>She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what she was going to be able to do.<br/>Giving a bottle to an orphaned baby tiger.<br/>This activity was reserved for only a few people. Sylvie had the privilege of being a part of it. She had put on her special outfit and Matt, both of whom were invited to a small lodge where an experienced caretaker would explain what was going to happen. Matt also had the privilege of taking his camera, which he brought with him.<br/>The young woman sat on a wooden chair and the caretaker was taking the little feline that had been rejected by its mother at birth.<br/>This little living creature was quite heavy, but when Thomas, which was the caretaker's first name, placed it on the young woman with a fleece blanket and a towel, it was pure pleasure. His hosiery on his head and a small plastic apron.<br/>- You are beautiful like that Sylvie.<br/>She laughed at the expression he was making. Matt looked at her smile, it was one of the best things that happened to him in that world, he was very lucky if he could create something with the young woman in the future.<br/>The young woman didn't dare to caress the little orphan boy but he had started to roar, he must have been hungry.<br/>-Go ahead, don't be afraid, he won't be able to take you as a meal yet, but I think you are making him wait and he must be hungry.<br/>She took the 250 ml bottle and started to give him. The baby tiger had no trouble taking it. Matt was amazed at this, she seemed to be comfortable enough as it was.<br/>- If you hadn't been an ambulance driver, you could have been a caregiver.<br/>- I think so, that had been my dream but I couldn't make it come true.<br/>- I know all that.<br/>She kissed him with her mouth. This man had the gift of calming her, his heart seemed to be made to vibrate with hers.<br/>The second surprise after feeding an orphaned baby tiger was just as fascinating.<br/>He took the young woman's hand, which she accepted, and the two of them went to the giraffe enclosure. It was one of those majestic animals for the young woman.<br/>Then came the lunch hour. Matt discreetly pricked into the young woman's potato chip packet.<br/>The two of them had had a quiet lunch at a picnic table, the sun was high in the sky.<br/>- Thank you for everything you do for me, it's so magical.<br/>She got up only halfway and took off his sunglasses that he had on his nose to put them on the top of his head.<br/>- I love you Matt Casey more than anything.<br/>The visit had ended at 4:00 in the afternoon, the young man decided that they would both go to the beach, Sylvie was not giving up, she wanted to take some time to go swimming in his company.<br/>A small ball formed in the pit of his stomach, all this did not seem real according to the young woman.<br/>- Are you ready? she asked.<br/>- Yes, I'm just going to wash my hands and I'll meet you back at the car.<br/>The toilets were at the other end of the picnic table. The ice that reflected her silhouette was right in front of her, she had to catch her breath. The ambulance driver decided to take a small pill that would soothe her for the rest of the day.<br/>The young woman had hidden from her companion that the doctor she had been seeing for a few months had prescribed some anxiolytics to calm her anxiety attacks.<br/>She rubbed some cool water on his face to show Casey that she was perfectly fine.<br/>Matt had noticed the presence when he saw her in the windshield, he turned on the ignition keys in the car but he noticed her sad look.<br/>Something was working her hard and he knew what it was, she needed to be reassured that he was there for her, maybe it wasn't enough for Brett.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And if Casey was sick during their vacation, nothing serious?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe everything had gone so fast for the young woman. The days followed each other but did not look the same. After the visit to the zoo and the end of the afternoon at the beach, they had returned quietly to the hotel room but each in his own bedroom. It was only the next day that they decided to take half a day at the beach. Sylvie seemed surprisingly worried since last night. She and Matt hadn't exchanged a word or a kiss.<br/>Matt had just come out of the room, he had called Sylvie and told her that he was about to go down to the car. The young woman was getting ready, she had just gotten out of the shower and was now getting dressed. Half an hour later and having checked that her things were in the backpack, she was able to go down to join him. The 4x4 was just in front of the hotel entrance.<br/>Brett put his things in the back, he had his glasses on his face, his right hand on the gear knob, the keys in the ignition and he let him time to fasten his belt when it was fastened, he literally took off.<br/>The days followed each other but were nothing like Hawaii, especially for the couple. Before leaving, he had decided to look for a small beach away from the one in front of the hotel room.<br/>The beach of the hotel was crowded from morning to night. So the night before, he had looked on his laptop computer at the beaches in the surroundings and had found one that had caught his full attention.<br/>A half hour drive and breathtaking scenery had taken its toll on Matt, this beach was unlike any other they had visited during their stay.<br/>It wasn't too crowded there.<br/>There was a family with two young children and a woman a little further away who had lowered her glasses when she saw the Chicago firefighter arrive on the beach. He was still by Sylvie's standards a handsome man.<br/>He was in the process of planting the umbrella they had rented for the vacations. It was Sylvie's idea, it was done a lot around the island. They wouldn't even need to bring it back with them. It was also tricky to bring an umbrella in the hold of a plane.<br/>The sea seemed to be quite calm, the couple that was beginning to become one had just put the beach towels next to each other.<br/>Casey took the sunscreen and took off his shirt and asked his partner to help him put the sunscreen on his back.<br/>Sylvie agreed and started to put it on his back so that it was all over his back, she even put some on the tip of his nose which made her laugh.<br/>They both decided to go into the water which was at room temperature. Casey decided to take her in his arms and lift her up to put her in the water but she hit him on the shoulder so he could let her go.<br/>Sylvie didn't appreciate the gesture from Casey even though it was involuntary. He had remembered that she had been assaulted and that certain gestures reminded him of that fact, and he was one of them.<br/>He returned to see her to apologize for what he had done.<br/>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it slipped my mind.<br/>"I know, I should have warned you that some gestures still scare me at times and this one is one of them.<br/>"I feel terrible about it."<br/>"I'm the one who's sorry"<br/>She moved closer to him and touched his shoulder.<br/>"Did I hurt you? »<br/>"Don't worry, it's nothing."<br/>The ambulance driver was very angry, she took the towel and wiped herself with it, he was behind her and started kissing her on the neck.<br/>"Matt not here if you like it, there are people here".<br/>"I know"<br/>The temptation was too great for the fireman but when he noticed that the young woman had turned him away, he took the fly and went to his beach towel and lay down for a few moments.<br/>Sylvie had her cosmopolitan in her hands and didn't even bother to flip through the pages. Sleep was taking hold of her.<br/>Casey decided to let her sleep for an hour, the parasol was underneath her and protected her from the sun.<br/>The firefighter decided to go to the seaside for a while, he enjoyed the landscape.<br/>A good hour later, his brain had ordered him to wake up. She seemed to be in a blur.<br/>"You should have woken me up, generally it's not good to sleep in the sun.<br/>"You weren't in the sun, and I protected you."<br/>He motioned to her that he had lent her his cap, which he had put on her head to protect her from the sun.<br/>"What about you? »<br/>"I'm fine."<br/>Sylvie had just realized that instead of protecting himself, he had put her first.<br/>"Matt?"<br/>"Matt?" What? Did I tell you I'd protect you? »<br/>"Yes, but... »</p><p>A little boy of about five years old had come up to the fireman, his Frisbee had just fallen near the fireman, the fireman got up and picked it up. Casey handed it to the little boy, he was accompanied by a little girl the same age as the little boy.<br/>"Thank you sir.<br/>"You're welcome.</p><p>Matt watched the two of them leave, laughing, thinking back to the adopted son he had had while he was still with Dawson.<br/>Wondering what he was becoming.<br/>Brett watched the firefighter smile as he saw them leave happy to have the Frisbee back.<br/>The ball in her tummy had come back to life again, it wasn't related to his attack, far from it, that was coming back to him.<br/>She was already committed to Casey and had two children, a boy and a girl. As far as the children were concerned, Sylvie agreed, but it was too early for her.<br/>The walls of this beautiful golden prison had just closed around her without her having the time to say anything.<br/>It was the drop of water that had just made the vase overturn. The young woman was not ready to commit herself.<br/>Casey was back on the beach towel, his glasses aimed at her eyes.<br/>"You want to go swimming? »<br/>"I'd rather stay here, I'm a little cold to tell you the truth.<br/>"As you wish, but it's better with two".<br/>"No, I don't want to.<br/>"If you ever change your mind, I'm in the water."<br/>Sylvie wanted to give him back his cap but he was already in the water, it was fresh when he entered it.<br/>He decided to come out after a good two hours, his face was starting to turn red and he seemed to be sweating. Casey had noticed that she was putting away the things they had scattered around them.<br/>"Will you let me dry off? "asked the firefighter.<br/>"Excuse me.<br/>She left the umbrella on his side and decided to go back to the car. What a bad temper she could have at times. He took her T-shirt and shorts but he felt that it was still wet. Casey decided to take the rest of his things.<br/>The temperature had gone down by the end of the day but he felt her body temperature was rising.<br/>He put the keys in the ignition and looked at himself in the mirror on his side, his face was a little red, it wasn't a sunburn he had caught but the color of his face. Casey decided to half hide it with his sunglasses.<br/>"Are you okay? "asked the paramedic.<br/>"Yes, how would you like something to eat? »<br/>"I don't know, why not, can we stop by for sandwiches? »<br/>"I meant about going to a real restaurant by the sea."<br/>"Maybe some other time, don't feel offended, but not tonight, I really want something simple".<br/>"As you wish."<br/>The beach had also made him tired and he was starting to get a serious headache. Brett noticed his behavior, she wanted to go to him to take him in her arms and on the other hand she didn't want to have any more handcuffs on her wrists.<br/>"Are you okay? »<br/>"Yeah, don't worry, we're going home."<br/>It was not a question but rather an affirmation. Casey put the bags in the trunk.<br/>"We'll have to stop at the cvs downstairs, I need a few things if you don't mind? »<br/>"I also need a few things and I didn't dare to ask you for them".<br/>As he got into the car, he was dizzy, they were not very far from the hotel, but he preferred to ask the young woman to drive in his place, which she accepted. Sylvie touched his forehead.<br/>"You look like you have a fever".<br/>"But I'm fine, I just need to rest for a few minutes.<br/>They exchanged places, Casey hesitated a few moments before going back up, his stomach was showing him that he was the leader.<br/>He got up and folded in half, all the contents of his stomach went down to the floor.<br/>The paramedic took off his belt and landed right next to him.<br/>"Casey??? »<br/>A second time, he was taken by a jolt which indicated that it was going to happen to him.<br/>"It's definitely not your day today."<br/>"Don't feel too good, let's go home."<br/>She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag.<br/>"Let's go, but here, take this."<br/>She gave him the paper bag that he had just opened and he sat down on the seat not very reassured about the road they were about to take.<br/>It was for about twenty minutes but there were a lot of curves and those twenty minutes could do the trick.<br/>Casey fastened his seatbelt and the car started almost like a storm. She was making a list of what she would have to buy at cvs, there would be pills for pain, she was almost out of them and pills for nausea. A thermometer was the only thing she had forgotten to take with her on the island.<br/>It was a good thing, she would be lucky to get a new one and they were on sale.<br/>A good twenty minutes later, the 4x4 finally arrived, she had stopped just in front of the entrance.<br/>"Can you wait for me inside? I'll come and get you after I park the SUV".<br/>"I'd rather come with you downstairs"<br/>"As you wish."<br/>His head was resting on the headrest and he closed his eyes for a few moments, his stomach was still playing tricks on him. Once the car was parked, she decided to leave the unnecessary stuff in the trunk, she would go get it once she was sure that Casey was in the room.<br/>Casey was literally sleeping. Sylvie took the key ring out of the hole and got out of the car. She approached him gently, her hand on his right cheek.<br/>The ambulance driver's hand was cold and he woke up on his own.<br/>"We have arrived".<br/>"I'm coming"<br/>He almost missed the step of the car and held on to the young woman.<br/>"Slowly, I'm here"<br/>The young firefighter's eyes were fogged with tears, he had set his eyes in his own as if trying to make amends.<br/>"What's going on? »<br/>"I'm sorry Sylvie, I should never have spoken to you like that."<br/>It was stronger than anything, the fever he must have had made him delirious.<br/>"Don't worry, it's ancient history, we'll go to the bedroom and you'll rest.<br/>"I should have told you all the time I loved you."<br/>"I know, too."<br/>Once in the elevator, they went up to the second floor and went to the room they both shared.<br/>"I'm responsible for Brian's death."<br/>She looked at him, Casey carried within him as one would carry the weight of guilt. He was the kind of person who kept everything to himself and never let it explode. The firefighter was a time bomb all by himself.<br/>"Matt, it's not your fault, it's life that decided otherwise.<br/>"I'm the one responsible for all this."<br/>The bedroom door had opened, she helped the fireman to the bed, Brett took off his shoes and shirt.<br/>Putting the rest of the stuff on the kitchen table.<br/>"Do you feel able to be alone for a few moments? »<br/>"You're not going to abandon me too? »<br/>"No, I'll come back, I'm going to take a look at the cvs downstairs and I'll be right back, do you want anything in particular? »<br/>"Coke and crackers<br/>"Do you want something else to eat, I'll get you a sandwich?"<br/>"Just crackers."<br/>Before going downstairs, she decided to go to the bathroom, a small towel was placed next to the sink. The young woman took it and put it under cold water.<br/>She came back to him and put it on his forehead to bring down the fever.<br/>"It's just a small towel, that's all, when we come back we're going to take a shower.<br/>"No shower too tired<br/>Brett sensed that Casey would fall asleep as soon as she walked through the door. Sylvie was waiting in line at the store checkout, it was crowded but it was just the only store open at this one for miles around. In her basket was a thermometer, some coke, a tuna/mayo sandwich, some simple crackers, some medicine as a bonus.<br/>She put it all on the table, took the first thing she was interested in and put the batteries she bought inside, she read vaguely about the world of work, you didn't have to go to a big school to know how to use it.<br/>Putting a brand new cap on the nozzle, the young woman told her companion that she was going to take his temperature. Half a second later, he rang the bell and told her the high temperature Casey had.<br/>"40.1, cow is high".<br/>He was drowsy with his eyes drowsy. Taking his courage in both hands, she helped him to get up, it was imperative that he took the tablet to lower the fever.<br/>A glass of coke with a few ice cubes inside.<br/>"My heart, you have to drink this".<br/>"What's that?"<br/>"Coke with a tablet to bring down your fever, it's getting dangerous."<br/>"I don't feel like it, I want to go back to bed."<br/>"What's going on? »<br/>"I want to die," said the fireman.<br/>Brett was absolutely surprised at the answer to her question but she suspected that deep down inside it wasn't the real answer, although she wasn't sure at all.<br/>Sylvie decided to force him to take the medication, it was vital that he take it.<br/>"I don't want your medicine, I feel better this way.<br/>"No, you're not well, you have to take it or we'll go to hospital directly.<br/>She had changed his mind and he took the tablet she had in her hand to take it to his mouth.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Sylvie laughed inwardly, blackmail only worked on Casey when he was sick and dying.<br/>That was a good thing to know.<br/>She then decided to undress him, to hell with the barriers. Strangely enough, Casey let himself be manipulated without too much effort. Brett undressed him completely and put him under the sheets, the air-conditioning was turned on at the smallest number, so he wouldn't catch too much cold. <br/>She decided that she would take her boyfriend to the shower a little later, if the medicine she had given him hadn't worked, but it certainly would.<br/>The ambulance driver put everything she needed next to the bedside table so that she didn't have to run to the right, let alone to the left. <br/>He was lying down with his eyes closed and his breathing jerky, a sign that the temperature must have risen a notch. She put the thermometer in the hollow of his ear and a few seconds later a little bell rang.<br/>"40.3, the cow<br/>Sylvie decided to let him rest, he really seemed more tired than usual, the dark circles on his face had something to do with it. <br/>A few tears in the corner of his eyes, she felt his vulnerability when she kissed him on the top of his forehead. <br/>"I'm sorry," she said.<br/>His heart missed a beat. A man of Casey's caliber was vulnerable in this state. The dormant volcano had just proved to her that the pressure was about to release.<br/>Kelly was right, she shook her head to erase everything she had said about the men in the barracks. They were not just colleagues but friends and family, the family she had managed to build.<br/>"I'm sorry," she said in turn. <br/>She decided to lie in bed with him, her head against his chest, which was very hot. <br/>An hour later he woke up with a start looking for something he had on the bedside table before.<br/>Casey woke up the young woman who had fallen asleep.<br/>"I am thirsty, thirsty.<br/>She straightened her head, Casey was getting up, looking for his water bottle on the floor. <br/>"What's the matter, sweetheart? »<br/>"I am thirsty, very thirsty.<br/>She put her hand on her hand wondering what she should do, the tablet she had given her had only half worked.<br/>"Hold it, gently"<br/>He had swallowed the little bottle of water she had brought back from the shop, luckily, there was still the one litre bottle he almost swallowed in one go, Sylvie had delicately removed it to replace it with fresh coca, it was a bit of sugar knowing that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch.<br/>"Do you want some crackers? »<br/>"No, I'm not hungry<br/>His stomach was screaming the opposite, he was gurgling.<br/>"Eat, it will do you good."<br/>She placed her lips on his forehead, which was still burning.<br/>"We're going to take a shower, you and I."<br/>"No shower, tired and headache".<br/>"I know it's not going well, but your fever has to come down or we'll go to the hospital.<br/>"No, I'm fed up with hospitals."<br/>"I know, my angel, you've had enough"<br/>Together with Kelly, they both had countless hospital stays when they were taking a shift.<br/>When it wasn't Kelly jumping in the river to save a child, it was Casey getting stabbed in the stomach. <br/>On every shift, there wasn't anything serious going on and Sylvie was getting seriously sick of what was going on in the brigade. She even wondered if she should be transferred to another barracks. <br/>Matt got up from bed with the ambulance driver's help, his steps weren't very safe, his vision was blurred and his headache was almost permanent. <br/>She had taken the chair in the kitchen and put it in the shower so he could sit down. <br/>He said, "Aren't you cold? » <br/>"No, I'm fine, I'm just hotter than usual."<br/>"I understand, I'll make it quick and then you can go back to bed."<br/>Half an hour later, she decided to take it out of the shower but just before drying it. Sylvie wrapped a large towel around his shoulders.<br/>The time to look for his things and to unpack the bed that he had already fallen asleep against the shower wall. <br/>She stroked his cheek but that hadn't woken him up, the young woman was thinking of doing something else to wake him up. She pinched him lightly and he growled.<br/>"You think you're a bear? »<br/>"I'm cold"<br/>"I know, but we're going straight to bed."<br/>"Will you stay with me?"<br/>"Yes, don't worry, I'm staying despite everything that's happened."<br/>"thank you".<br/>"Come on, let's go! »<br/>She decided to help him get up and they went to bed, his eyes fogged with tears.<br/>He asked her, "What's going on? »<br/>"I'm thirsty, so thirsty."<br/>She had bought some very fresh coca which she poured into a glass with the tablet, the ambulance driver was not sure if the medicine was still doing anything. Matt had sunstroke from exposure to the sun. <br/>"It's the pill and then you can rest".<br/>"Thank you, I'm sorry"<br/>The young fireman swallowed it without too much trouble and laid his head on the pillow. Her forehead was burning and she decided to take a container and some ice cubes that the fridge would make. The young woman put them in the container and put the small towel inside. <br/>She wrung it out in the sink and came to put it on his forehead, he was startled.<br/>"It's nothing, try to sleep".<br/>Sylvie decided to take the packet of crisps from the bedside table and eat the contents, at the same time she turned on the television and turned the sound down to its minimum. <br/>It was going to be a long night for the young woman.</p><p>The ambulance driver took a look at her companion, he was sleeping but his heart seemed to be racing. She had noticed it in his chest, which was lifting faster than normal. <br/>"Casey<br/>Sylvie put her hand on her forehead, the temperature had dropped a little but she was still there. Once again, he was startled.<br/>"It's only me, try to relax.<br/>"I'm cold"<br/>"I know but you need to relax, I just gave you the pill and I can't do anything more for you with the medicine, you still don't want to go to hospital? »<br/>"No, I refuse, I'd rather stay with you".<br/>"I know, but in the hospital they would know how to bring this fever down, although I know too.<br/>She decided to call the reception, the young woman decided to explain the situation but she did not want them to send an ambulance, the captain of truck 81 refused to go to the hospital and the young woman had taken her opinion into account, which was very important. <br/>They had been able to get a doctor to come to her bedside. The doctor was at the front door of the room and knocked gently, avoiding waking up other people in the vicinity. Sylvie had opened the room and noticed a man the same age as Casey.<br/>"Is this room 221? "asked Casey.<br/>"Yes, please come in.<br/>"Thank you very much, what's going on? »<br/>"My friend has been out in the sun a good part of the afternoon and I think he has sunstroke.<br/>"We'll see about that.<br/>The doctor approached him, he had sat on the edge of the bed. He took a stethoscope out of his leather case.<br/>The doctor put the two tips in the hollow of his ears and brought the tip closer to examine him. <br/>His breathing was a little jerky and his heart seemed to be racing.<br/>He said, "How high is his fever? »<br/>« 40,1°C » <br/>"Did it go higher? »<br/>"Yes, two hours ago it was 40.3°C."<br/>"Okay, did you give him medication? »<br/>"Yes, painkillers to bring down the fever".<br/>"Did he vomit? »<br/>"Yes, twice, I think he must be very dehydrated".<br/>"Are you a nurse? »<br/>"No just ambulance on Chicago, I hope you'd have something to bring her fever down but I guess not? »<br/>"We can eventually put him on a G5 drip and give him a shot for his nausea, but given his condition his fever won't go down like that, he should be taken to hospital. »<br/>"I know but he refuses and I understand him completely and he's been complaining about headaches since we got home.<br/>"Ok as you wish, I will give you a kit to infuse him so that he is hydrated a little but unfortunately I will have to leave you, I can't do anything more.<br/>"I understand, I'm sorry doctor"<br/>"It's me"<br/>The rather cute doctor decided to give him a G5 infusion with a kit and he injected a shot in his arm to help with his nausea and headaches. <br/>The young man was startled when the needle went into his skin. <br/>"Slowly, it's nothing Matt".<br/>He opened his eyes and felt betrayed by his companion. The doctor was about to leave and Sylvie paid for the consultation and sent him away. The young woman decided to go back to the fireman, she looked at his chest which seemed to rise slowly. <br/>The young woman put one hand on her warm, wet cheek. <br/>"I'm going to give you an IV to make you feel better, I'm going to do it as gently as possible.<br/>"Why did you do this? »<br/>What have I done?" "What have I done? I just called a doctor, I'm worried about you."<br/>He closed his eyes, sinking into sleep. She decided to go to great lengths and took a towel that had not yet been used and put it on his chest, this time he had not even jumped into his sleep.<br/>The young woman decided to open the window of the room opposite the young man a little and rush into it. <br/>The sea air would do her a lot of good, her tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't like to see him so vulnerable at the moment. <br/>It took a lot of courage for her to come back and dry his tears. She decided to stand up and put the G5 drip in, Brett had done this to her without any hesitation. Luckily she decided to take a hanger and hang a belt that would help keep the infusion straight. She didn't have an infusion hanger because she wasn't in a hospital unfortunately.</p><p>**</p><p>Her body was jolted, she didn't notice it right away but when she turned her head to see what time it was on the alarm clock in front of her. <br/>Matt got up and decided to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, the basin he had seen lying on the floor made him want to vomit even more. <br/>The young woman had gotten up in the greatest silence, she hadn't been able to sleep until now, she was watching over the fireman like never before. <br/>She may have been angry at herself but she had nothing against Matt. She had gotten right behind her boyfriend, he was just a little under the toilet bowl and was vomiting the rest of his crackers and the little piece of tuna/mayonnaise sandwich that he had eaten a little bit earlier. <br/>"Casey, are you okay?" <br/>It was one too many times, he decided to get up but not to answer the question, there was no need to do 8 years of studying to know it wasn't okay. <br/>"How many times are you going to ask me?"<br/>Sylvie felt that it irritated her cheerfully but she cared for him as never before. <br/>"I'm leaving you alone, obviously, I'm bothering you a lot."<br/>"I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I must be delirious I think"<br/>"I care about you Matt more than anything else even if I'm not demonstrative"<br/>"I know, to tell you the truth, I don't feel well yet, I'm hot and I feel like I've been run over".<br/>"Okay, you go lie down, I'll take your temperature."<br/>She decided to help him up and put him back to bed, he wasn't standing upright on his feet but the bed wasn't too far away and he had managed to remove the G5 drip and he was bleeding a little.<br/>"Matt, what have you done?"<br/>"I didn't want to."<br/>He fell on the bed and began to convulse, his ambulance driver's instincts had returned. <br/>"Matt, Matt"<br/>She shook it and went to the kitchen to get as many ice cubes as possible from the fridge. She decided it wasn't enough and she had to go to the machine in the hallway. <br/>This machine was on the same landing and decided that despite the late hour, she had to bother her neighbours with the noise of the ice machine, it was a matter of life and death. <br/>With her tub in her hands, she took as many as she could and brought them in three or four times. <br/>The young woman had made a delimitation with towels so that the bed would not get wetter than she had intended. <br/>Casey was literally plunging into the coldest possible cold. <br/>She decided to sit down next to him and take his hand. He was still asleep though, his seizure had stopped. The thermometer in one of his ears to see if the fever was going down. The fever had gone down one degree Celsius.<br/>"I am so sorry that I hurt you again, I am sorry".<br/>Sylvie watched Matt talking in his sleep. <br/>"I'm so sorry, I blame myself."<br/>Matt's guilt could be read like an open book. She decided to sleep in her turn, Sylvie couldn't do much and Matt now seemed to be sleeping the sleep of the righteous.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two more chapters that will close the story, I loved writing this story as much as you enjoyed reading it ! Thank you for your comments and kudos, they gave me an energy that pushed me to write especially during the confinement.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guilt in Matt's case was like an open book. She decided to sleep in her turn, Sylvie couldn't do much and Matt now seemed to be sleeping the sleep of the righteous.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was high in the sky, he was the first to wake up, the towel was on the floor, the young firefighter took a few hesitant steps, the evening and night had been particularly hard and he didn't remember any war.</p><p>His stomach was screaming for food and the desire to order something was running through his head. The young woman woke up and the young fireman was now facing the window but sitting on the bed.</p><p>- Hello !</p><p>- Hello, how are you feeling ? asked the young woman.</p><p>- For the moment, I'm not in great shape but I'm making do with it.</p><p>Brett got up from the bed, she went directly to him and put her hand on his forehead.</p><p>- Does it look okay? Does it hurt anywhere?</p><p>- No, I wish you would stop playing nurse and sit next to me for a while.</p><p>- As you wish.</p><p>The young woman stood next to him and put her head on the pillow. It's true that her profession had unintentionally regained the upper hand.</p><p>- Sorry, I think I was too intrusive and I understand it completely.</p><p>- I didn't say anything like that.</p><p>- But your eyes betray you like never before.</p><p>- Absolutely not.</p><p>- If I seriously get to know you and don't tell me otherwise.</p><p>- What's wrong? Talk to me, I don't understand what's wrong with you?</p><p>- You don't understand? You don't understand, you men are all pitiful.</p><p>- Sylvie, maybe I'm an idiot but I don't understand what's going on?</p><p>- You men are all idiots.</p><p>Casey didn't understand the reason for this conversation, she seemed to be out of her mind. Maybe he was a little too aggressive towards the young woman.</p><p>- What have I done to you? I want to understand what's going on?</p><p>- Nothing, I don't want to get involved with you.</p><p>The young fireman got up from his chair and was dizzy, he slowly approached her and took her hand.</p><p>- What do you mean by commitment?</p><p>- I see you looking at the kids on the beach yesterday, I feel like that's what you want?</p><p>- Look, I think you're getting carried away too fast. I'm going through something with you that doesn't commit to anything so far.</p><p>- I'm sorry but I refuse more than anything, I think we should stop there.</p><p>- As you wish, just know that I love you more than anything.</p><p>The young woman decided to take a shower. Matt found himself in the room alone now, it wasn't going to be possible to stay with her for the rest of the stay.</p><p>He placed a few bills on the small coffee table with a note saying that this was the money he owed her for the hotel room and that he wanted to pay his debts. Luckily his suitcase had not been unpacked and he could leave quietly.</p><p>He decided to go down to the front desk and see the hotel manager a second time, the manager was behind the counter.</p><p>Casey asked the question, and by a stroke of luck, a room had become available early in the morning.</p><p>He decided to take it, it was the same kind of room but a little smaller, which didn't bother him more than that.</p><p>On the other hand, Sylvie didn't expect Casey to leave the room, he had his own place to sleep. The young firefighter could be a stubborn head when he wanted to and he refused to continue the stay under these conditions.</p><p>The young woman took her cell phone, she didn't know where she was. Casey was the man of her life, that was certain for her.</p><p>She had dialed his phone number, and the young woman wanted to apologize to him, but Casey was not the kind of man who was so easily coaxed.</p><p>- I'm sorry," said the young woman on the other end of the phone.</p><p>- The damage is done unfortunately, I don't understand you, why so much nastiness all of a sudden?</p><p>The young woman didn't seem to want to answer that question, she certainly didn't have the answer.</p><p>The ambulance driver at number 51 had taken a slap in the face when her companion had hung up. She had done him a lot of harm, she had realized that it was too late.</p><p>Sylvie wasn't good at anything to do with relationships. That's what she thought.</p><p>Her very first boyfriend she almost married was named Harrison, they had been together since high school. They had been trying to build a relationship, but it had come to nothing.</p><p>Then it was around Cruz, it worked for a while and then it stopped.</p><p>Then her best friend's brother, it didn't work out the way she wanted it to. Kyle had been her great love, well again, that's what she had thought, but once again and before it went any further, she had run away.</p><p>Sylvie was alone on the bed, thinking about what she was going to do next. Casey had decided to rest, the sunstroke he had had the day before had left him very tired and an aftertaste in his mouth.</p><p>Despite the sunset and the lights that were coming down, he decided that he wouldn't move from his room, which was paid for and didn't cost as much as he had hoped.</p><p>Before going on vacation, he had managed to make a good nest egg. Casey worked hard enough to afford one or two crazy expenses.</p><p>He already had a stressful enough job as it was.</p><p>The young captain cursed Kelly for bringing him into this.</p><p>The firefighter was thinking about his return to Chicago, the friends must have been aware of the history between the two of them.</p><p>The two of them would have a normal relationship, if that's what she wanted.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>